Nous
by Haganemaru
Summary: Moment intimes et amoureux de notre couple favoris, petites fickettes sans prétention emplie d'amour et de... guimauve. Les histoires ne se suivent pas, ce sont des passages sans chronologie . SasuNaru
1. Everything i do I do it for you

**Auteur **: Haganemaru

**Genre **: UR/Soft/Shonen-ai/Guimauve

**Couples **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer : Naruto** appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto, **la chanson en "font" à **Bryan Adams** ;)**  
**

**Résumé **: Moment intimes et amoureux de notre couple favoris, petites fickettes sans prétention emplie d'amour et de... guimauve.  
Les histoires ne se suivent pas, ce sont des passages sans chronologie ^^.

**Note **: Pensez à mettre la musique avant de lire la fiction, elle rajoute beaucoup ;)

* * *

**(Everything i do) I do it for you**

_N'oubliez pas de lancer la musique en premier ;)_

**

* * *

**La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment, plongeant Konoha dans une douce pénombre qui abritait ses habitants. Dans un certain quartier Uchiha, peu à peu repeuplé par de nouvelles familles, étrangement toutes composées d'anciens genin de la génération de Sasuke, un couple venait de finir une douce étreinte, chaude et pourtant si tendre.

Sasuke s'endormit en premier, un léger sourire aux lèvres après la douche et, avec un simple drap, autour de ses reins, le jeune homme dormait du sommeil du juste. A ses côtés, Naruto ne dormait pas du tout, l'énergie qui le parcourait encore après de telles « épreuves physiques » commençait à disparaitre mais il lui fallait toujours plus de temps qu'à Sasuke pour s'endormir.

Le jeune homme se hissa sur un coude, tourné vers Sasuke, le regardant dormir avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, bien loin de sa grimace habituelle. Sourire tendre et serein, semblable à celui de sa mère sur l'une des seules photos qu'il avait récupéré de ses parents alors que sa grimace large et « pleine de dents » comme dirait son enfoiré, était celle de son père, Minato. Naruto soupira un instant avant de se concentrer sur son petit ami, suivant des yeux son doux visage endormi, glissant sur son torse musclé, sur ses bras, ses mains si agiles, le tatouage d'invocation qu'il possédait et se mordilla la lèvre avant de tendre une main, désirant explorer cette peau qui lui faisait envie.

Naruto suivit le torse doucement, provoquant de petits frissons qui ne réveillèrent aucunement Sasuke, le jeune homme ayant le sommeil assez lourd. Il passa doucement sur son cou exempt de cette marque que lui avait apposé Orochimaru, remontant doucement le long d'une mignonne petite oreille, frôlant les cheveux encore humides de sa douche pour glisser sur le front lisse. Une ride se forma sur ledit front, amusant Naruto qui se mordilla la lèvre du bas pour ne pas rigoler alors que, presque malgré lui, son visage exprimait maintenant un air encore plus tendre et amoureux, ses yeux brillants comme jamais à la vue de la moue boudeuse qu'affichait son petit ami.

Le jeune homme tendit son index, frôlant la peau duveteuse du visage de Sasuke, caressant une joue, appuyant un instant sur une petite veine bleutée sur sa tempe, toujours cachée par ses longues mèches. Le doigt repartit, glissant le long de la joue pour suivre le contour du fin menton, si têtu et délicat en même temps, remontant doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres boudeuses et tendres, frémissantes sous son doigt alors que le jeune homme continuait son parcours. Naruto arriva sur l'arête du nez, les yeux brillants de plus en plus en songeant que ce bel éphèbe était à lui. Le petit nez fin et droit qui se fronçait quand Sasuke essayait de garder son sérieux quand il le taquinait, ou se pinçait de colère quand lui-même le taquinait un peu trop.

D'un doigt léger, Naruto frôla les paupières closes, parcourant les longs cils noirs et les sourcils de même ton, tranchant sur la peau opaline de Sasuke, regrettant un instant que Sasuke ait les yeux fermés, l'empêchant ainsi de se noyer dans cet océan sombre et chaud. La voix grave qui résonna dans la chambre le fit sursauter un instant, plongé dans ses pensées amoureuses.

- A quoi tu joues ?

Naruto sourit encore plus doucement en voyant enfin les yeux de Sasuke se rouvrir pour le regarder d'un air à la fois amusé, amoureux et endormi, le regard voilé par la fatigue mais toujours tendre envers lui et se coucha doucement sur le torse de Sasuke, posant son oreille contre le cœur du brun, sentant dans son dos la main de celui-ci se promener, le cajolant en silence alors qu'il percevait contre le sommet de son front les lèvres de celui-ci se poser. Naruto ferma peu à peu les yeux en soupirant de bien-être et murmura doucement sa réponse, provoquant un sourire tendre de la part de Sasuke.

« Je redessine mon amoureux. »

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_Playlist de ce chapitre

Bryan Adams - (Everything i do) I do it for you

* * *

**Je ne pensais pas les mettre ici mais… **

**bon, allez, ça fait toujours plaisir de la guimauve non ? Même OOC XD**

* * *

**Hagane, écroulée sur son ordi, en larme, Sasuke près d'elle, ricanant entre ses dents alors que Naruto a des étoiles dans les yeux en relisant la fic.  
Naru** : Oh, Hagane... c'est...  
**Sasu** : Niais...  
**Hagane** : Je saiiiiis bouuuuuuh  
**Tamaki** : Mais c'est pas niais du tout, il dit n'importe quoi.  
**Hagane levant un regard noyé de larme de honte sur Tamaki **: C'est vrai ?  
**Naruto lui tends un mouchoir avec un grand sourire** : C'est mignon tout plein, t'inquiète pas  
**Sasu** : ... C'est niais je vous dit  
**Tamaki**: Mais non, c'est tendre  
**Sasu** : Où tu as vu que des ninjas sont si tendres ? On est des hommes, des vrais !  
**Hagane se redresse d'un bond** : Ouais, c'est vrai ! Sasuke est un ninja, un pur !  
**Sasu** : Ouais...  
**Hagane** : Un dur...  
**Sasu** : Ouais !!  
**Hagane** : Un uke pur souche !!  
**Sasu** : Ouais.... hein ?  
**Hagane avec un grand sourire **: Merci Sasuke... tu viens de me remonter le moral en un mot...  
**Tamaki** : t'aurais pu réfléchir avant de répondre  
**Sasu** : -_-... je sais


	2. Always

**Auteur **: Haganemaru

**Genre **: UR/Soft/Shonen-ai/Guimauve

**Couples **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer : Naruto** appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto, **la chanson en "font" à **Bon Jovi** ;)**  
**

**Résumé **: Moment intimes et amoureux de notre couple favoris, petites fickettes sans prétention emplie d'amour et de... guimauve.  
Les histoires ne se suivent pas, ce sont des passages sans chronologie ^^.

**Note **: Pensez à mettre la musique avant de lire la fiction, elle rajoute beaucoup ;)

* * *

**Always  
**

_N'oubliez pas de lancer la musique en premier ;)_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur Konoha, faisant ressortir le rouge sang du clan des Uchiha, de nouveau vif et fort dans le domaine, retrouvant cette nuance digne qu'avait toujours eu ce clan d'hommes à la fois fier et fort.

Naruto se prélassait dans le jardin de la maison principale, sa maison dorénavant, y vivant avec Sasuke depuis plus de trois ans, se dorant sous les dernières lueurs du soleil qui lui réchauffaient la peau en espérant encore aujourd'hui que son brun allait rentrer. Celui-ci était parti en mission d'une semaine mais n'était pas encore revenu. Il n'avait qu'une journée de retard mais connaissant l'Uchiha, c'était légèrement inquiétant. Naruto tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de la secouer pour dégager de ses yeux les cheveux qui avaient poussé depuis le retour du brun dans l'équipe et appuya ses paumes de main sur l'herbe tendre en fermant les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous l'inquiétude, ignorant le regard noir et chaud de son petit ami qui avait camouflé son chakra.

Sasuke se laissait submerger par la vision de son petit ami, paresseusement assis face au soleil, celui-ci lui conférant une aura or qui lui convenait parfaitement, rendant sa peau presque cuivrée, si différente de la sienne. Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, affichant un sourire narquois au sursaut de Naruto avant qu'il ne devienne plus tendre sous le regard azur écarquillé qui le parcourait, recherchant les blessures éventuelles avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus, blottissant son visage contre le cou opalin en lâchant un soupir de bien-être en retrouvant l'odeur de son petit ami.

Le jeune ANBU plongea sa main dans la masse dorée contre son cou et attira le visage de Naruto contre le sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs bouches, pressé de retrouver cette saveur propre à Naruto, cette douceur découverte il y a longtemps mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer encore plus jour après jour, cette ferveur dans ce gémissement arraché de la gorge tendre alors que sa langue se battait langoureusement contre la sienne, le faisant frissonner sous cette fougue dont jamais le futur Hokage ne se séparait.

Sasuke se recula un instant de la bouche de son petit ami, le regardant fixement avant qu'un même sourire ne se montre sur leurs visages, tendre, doux, tellement à l'opposé de leurs caractères respectifs que si les autres les voyaient, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux. Dans un même élan, Naruto referma ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke alors que lui-même entourait sa taille des siens, laissant se blottir le blond contre son cou tandis qu'il percevait un sourire naître sur ses lèvres si douces.

Il était enfin à la maison.

* * *

**Et voilà, une autre guimauve, j'en poste pas souvent, c'est pas bon pour les dents XD**

**Bon, la prochaine "guimauve" est prévue pour ... wow, le 10 Octobre XD Et bien, vous avez le temps de vous préparer ! mdr...**

* * *

**Sasuke** : C'est... niais encore...

**Hagane** : ... la ferme

**Naruto** : Bah… disons que ça fait du bien après Tentation un peu de tendresse…

**Hagane** : Tu vas pas revenir là-dessus ! Tentation, c'est Tentation, Nous c'est Nous !

**Sasuke en ricanant** : Et Vous, c'est vous…

**Hagane et Naruto, les yeux écarquillés restent bouche bée** : Mon… dieu… il… a fait une blague !

**Sasuke rouge pivoine** : Je vous emmerde !

**Naruto** : Bon, la prochaine, c'est quoi ?

**Hagane regarde son planning et…** : repos pour vous, c'est du TCR qui se poste !

**Sasuke** : … encore un couple qui voudra ta mort…

**Hagane** : Et oui, dure loi de la vie d'auteur Yaoi…

**Naruto** : Fais de l'hétéro !

**Sasuke avec de grands yeux** : Qu'est ce que tu dis ?!

**Hagane en soupirant** : Ca fonctionne pas, dès que j'essaie de te foutre avec une fille, Tamaki ou Opelleam me disent « mauvaise idée » ou « oublie »

**Sasuke** : Mais ... t'as des idées Hétéro avec Naruto ?!!

**Hagane** : Ouais…

**Sasuke** : Pas de NaruSaku ou de NaruHina, pitié ! C'est mon blond !

**Hagane** : Ah non, du tout, ce sont des NaruShion

**Naruto, bouche bée** : Shion ?!!

**Sasuke** : C'st qui c'te cruche encore ?

**Hagane avec un grand sourire** : C'est celle qui veut un bébé de Naruto

**Sasuke, sharingan enclenché** : QUOI !!!!

**Naruto recule d'un pas** : Euh… j'ai rien fait moi…

**Hagane** : Innocemment canon, c'est un tord mon petit !


	3. What a wonderful world

**Auteur **: Haganemaru

**Genre **: UR/Soft/Shonen-ai/Guimauve

**Couple **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer : Naruto** appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto****  
**

**Résumé **: Moment intimes et amoureux de notre couple favoris, petites fickettes sans prétention emplie d'amour et de... guimauve.  
Les histoires ne se suivent pas, ce sont des passages sans chronologie ^^.

**Note **: Pensez à mettre la musique avant de lire la fiction, elle rajoute beaucoup ;)

* * *

**Louis Armstrong - What a wonderful world  
**

_N'oubliez pas de lancer la musique en premier ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

La soirée s'annonçait parfaite après une journée de calme et de repos pour un certain couple, maintenant assis sur le visage de pierre du Quatrième Hokage de leur village et père de l'un d'entre eux. L'un des deux jeunes hommes restait avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres, les yeux azurs à demi fermés sous les tendres baisers que lui déposait son petit ami dans le cou.

Naruto sentait autour de lui le corps de Sasuke l'enlacer. Il était assis entre ses jambes et le torse musclé du brun s'appuyait contre son dos alors que ses bras l'enlaçaient avant de joindre leurs mains dans une douce étreinte. De temps en temps, il pouvait l'entendre chantonner quelques chose de doux en se balançant mais il en était sur, si il le lui faisait remarquer, Sasuke nierait et refuserait de le refaire, donc, il se taisait, appréciant et profitant de cette étreinte si douce… ce qui était courant entre eux mais rare pour les autres.

Sasuke, lui, se gorgeait de l'odeur de son blond, cette odeur qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les biscuits à la cannelle que sa mère lui préparait dans son enfance. Senteur douce et tendre qui pourtant l'étonnait et le surprendrait toujours. Au début de leur relation, il s'était attendu à ce que Naruto sente les ramen avec tout ce qu'il engloutissait à longueur de temps, ou encore l'orange avec cette couleur affreuse dans laquelle il s'engouffrait mais non, une douce et chaude odeur de cannelle, un peu de sucré sans le dégoûter, odeur qui se liait parfaitement avec sa carnation dorée et qui le faisait envie de le mordiller à toute heure lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Le jeune homme s'étonnait encore de son chemin… qui aurait cru qu'il serait pardonné de toutes ses fautes à son « retour » mouvementé à ses dix sept ans par un blondinet proclamé en temps que son avocat et que tous les anciens l'écouteraient avec attention, regardant son air sérieux et responsable ?

Que lors de sa mise en quarantaine dans le quartier Uchiha, il dut le retaper en compagnie d'une armée de blond surexcité, le faisant avoir des envies de meurtres à répétition quand des « enfoiré, il est où le pinceau », des « hey, bâtard, c'est mon marteau ça » et autres « abruti » marmonnés entre ses dents serrées lorsqu'il ne daignait pas lui répondre résonnaient ?

Qu'il ne dut pas refaire ses preuves après ça, réintégrant l'équipe sept sous un coup de point rageur de Sakura, n'oubliant pas qu'il l'avait assommée avant de partir, un reniflement amusé de Kakashi, et un « Enfoiré » joyeux de Naruto ?

Qu'il avait du avoir à faire avec son corps quand celui-ci se mit au diapason de son cœur pour le lancer vers le blond énergique, braillard et hétéro ? Qu'il avait donc du « convaincre » Naruto de le voir autrement et qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir et surtout…

Qu'à vingt cinq ans, il serait en vie et heureux depuis plus de quatre ans avec son ancien rival et idiot de service ?

Sasuke plongea son visage plus loin dans le cou doré, respirant à plein poumons son odeur, laissant ses cheveux recouvrir son visage et une partie de la peau dorée, refusant de penser au passé, préférant vivre pour le présent et le futur. Naruto allait passer sous peu Hokage, il l'avait su quand Tsunade lui avait fait part d'une place dans la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage, l'étonnant mais l'étincelle qui crépitait dans le regard amusée de la blonde lui avait arraché un rictus. Il avait accepté, rendant heureux et fier son petit ami qui avait la preuve que sa « grand-mère » avait totalement accepté Sasuke…quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sasuke revenir chez eux avec le masque distinctif de l'ANBU chargé de la protection personnelle, celui qui ne quittait jamais le Hokage… le lendemain fut une surprise encore plus grande avec la nomination de Naruto, bien que Sasuke ne le nierait jamais, si la journée avait été parfaite, la nuit n'en fut que plus savoureuse.

Le jeune Uchiha sourit dans le cou bronzé de son Naruto en repensant à la tête de Tsunade quand elle les avait vu revenir le lendemain avec des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues et le teint pale. Naruto sentit le mouvement de lèvres contre sa peau et se retourna vers Sasuke, le regardant avec un doux sourire, faisant ainsi plisser avec gaieté ses yeux amoureux.

Dans un même élan, les deux jeunes hommes se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, Sasuke entourant plus étroitement le torse de Naruto et firent se rencontrer leurs bouches avant qu'un « Je t'aime » ne résonne dans le soleil couchant.

Nul ne saurait dire de qui cela venait mais en voyant leurs regards brillants, aucun doute, la phrase convenait aux deux.

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire Naruto !!!!!**

**Et non, pas de DDF, j'ai pas envie**


	4. I will always love you

**Genre** : UR/Général/Guimauve "Nous"

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

* * *

Sasuke rentrait chez lui après une mission assez facile en soi mais qui avait eu la malchance de tomber au moment de l'anniversaire de Naruto… date qu'il veillait à ne jamais louper, et ça Tsunade le savait.

Cette mission d'escorte devait se dérouler en trois jours, il aurait dû revenir à temps pour son crétin mais non… qui aurait pu croire qu'il amenait se marier une jeune femme pas coopérative qui avait tenté moult fuites, retardant ainsi le retour de Sasuke. Il avait pallié le manque de coopération de la demoiselle d'un coup de sharingan habilement employé qui la plongea dans le sommeil un long moment, entendant le soupir de soulagement de Kiba et de Neji autour de lui, soulagés du calme qu'il apporta. La raison qu'il émit ensuite pour justifier l'accélération de la mission les fit se tendre avant d'accepter rapidement, au courant eux-aussi de ce jour spécial pour les deux amoureux.

La première année où il était revenu au « monde libre », après sa mise en examen, Sasuke avait apporté à Naruto un paquet de ramen qui le fit se tétaniser avant de sourire… le geste se poursuivit encore pendant toutes les fêtes durant trois années jusqu'à ce que le blond trouva sur un bol une clé du manoir Uchiha, reconnaissable par le sceau gravé dessus. Il avait levé un regard interrogatif sur Sasuke, le découvrant rouge pivoine avant que le brun ne se penche en attrapant son menton, l'embrassant tendrement.

Ce geste fit évoluer radicalement leurs relations, surtout en voyant la bouille de Naruto la main sur la bouche pour garder le baiser et le rouge aux joues mais qui lui souriait doucement.

Ensuite, chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire de Naruto, comme de Sasuke ou de leur « mise en couple », était un jour spécial. Il gardait dans sa poche une boite contenant deux clous d'oreilles en lapis-lazuli qu'il avait trouvés dans un des villages artisanaux du Nord du pays du Feu. Ils viendraient compléter le collier en or qui possédait sensiblement le même genre de gemme qu'il avait eu de Tsunade, brisée entre temps. Sasuke soupira doucement en regardant la porte de sa maison avant de retirer ses sandales, poussant de la main droite la cloison qui se recula lentement, découvrant une faible lumière dans la nuit noire du soir.

L'éclairage venait de la cuisine, le faisant se diriger aussitôt dans cette direction en percevant également le chakra au repos de Naruto. Il pouvait voir afficher le long des murs les photos qu'ils avaient prises lors de leur examen chuunin réussi sous le rire de tous les autres, déjà ninjas évolués à part eux deux. Plus loin, il y avait une photo de Naruto et Sakura à l'anniversaire de celle-ci, Sakura essayant de tuer le blond qui lui avait offert une tenue de lapin de coco-girl sous les cris ravis des hommes présents et de l'hémorragie nasale de Sai, le petit ami de Sakura qui ne se calma pas immédiatement vu qu'elle lui décrocha la mâchoire d'une droite bien sentie… la jeune femme ne sut jamais que cela avait été une idée de Sasuke au départ, même partant d'une blague.

Enfin venait leurs photos, celles que Sasuke préférait où le blond tenait d'une main l'appareil en l'embrassant ou en le taquinant, on ne pouvait pas ignorer la joie non feinte dans le regard azur comme dans le sien. Sasuke se stoppa sur une image qu'il avait pris lui-même. Naruto s'était endormi dans un champ de fleurs après un entraînement harassant avec lui et plusieurs papillons avaient élu domicile sur la chevelure blonde du jeune homme, lui donnant l'air d'une fine jeune fille de la campagne possédant une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. Sasuke avait attendu un moment, mais ne se décida à prendre la photo que lorsqu'un papillon d'un rouge rappelant son sharingan, les fragiles ailes bordées de noir alors que trois points noirs les piquetaient, s'était posé sur la bouche assoupie, faisant sourire Naruto.

Cette photo était sa préférée… enfin, sans compter les autres…

Sasuke pénétra doucement dans la cuisine, découvrant son petit ami endormi sur la table, portant ce qu'il semblait être un de ses pyjamas de soie noire vu la largeur du vêtement qui lui glissait des hanches et de l'épaule. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il gardait long sur ses mèches de devant, comme son père, lui frôlaient une joue bronzée alors qu'un souffle lent et léger faisait frémir les douces mèches.

Le jeune ANBU s'approcha lentement et se pencha au-dessus de Naruto, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps pour ne pas l'écraser et appuya tendrement ses lèvres sur la joue duveteuse qui se présentait, suivant ensuite la mâchoire fine et pourtant si volontaire, remontant le long de celle-ci pour trouver un lobe d'oreille encore « vierge » mais qui ne le resterait pas longtemps encore. Son nez frotta ensuite doucement contre la tempe couverte par la mèche dorée, ses yeux noirs se fermant lentement sous le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait et sourit en sentant Naruto se réveiller sous lui.

- Sasuke ?

La voix ensommeillée lui parvint doucement, le faisant se relever pour regarder cet azur qui lui avait tant manqué et qui lui manquait encore en mission depuis que le blond avait été choisi pour être le prochain Hokage. Les yeux brillants de sommeil de Naruto plongèrent dans les siens avant qu'un sourire large et heureux n'étire la bouche de celui-ci tandis qu'il venait enfouir son visage contre les abdominaux durs de Sasuke. Une main vint lui caresser les cheveux, le faisant frémir avant qu'un doigt sous son menton ne lui rehausse le visage. Le jeune homme brun se pencha lentement, posant ses lèvres doucement sur celles douces et tendres de Naruto et soupira de bien-être en murmurant une phrase qui flotta autour d'eux en une douce promesse.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

* * *

**Playlist** :

Withney Houston – I will always love you

* * *

En retaaaaard (ou presque) du coup, pas de DDF pourtant appréciés (personnages de tous mangas connus et aimé d'Hagane : OUF !!!)... je me sens aimée là... (Naruto : Si peu)... Bref, donc, l'avant dernier "Nous" vous est offert, pensez à envoyer la musique, à tciao !


	5. I dont want to miss a thing

**Genre** : UR/Général/Guimauve "Nous"

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

La musique est le titre de l'os… pensez à l'écouter en même temps XD

* * *

Sasuke se tenait légèrement penché au-dessus du corps endormi de Naruto, regardant avec un léger sourire les longs cils clairs de son petit ami frémir dans le sommeil.

Il venait de rentrer d'une mission assez éreintante et pourtant ne ressentait pas l'envie et le besoin de dormir. Il s'était longuement douché, retirant le sang qui collait encore à son corps, séché et avait enfilé son bas de pyjama noir, souriant en coin en voyant une jambe nue sortir des couvertures alors qu'un bras recouvert de soie noire se posait au-dessus d'une tête blonde.

Sasuke s'était alors approché lentement, savourant la vue qu'il avait avant de profiter des sensations qui le parcouraient. Le visage endormi de Naruto, sa moue boudeuse, même quand il dort, ses joues rondes presque veloutées et appelant les caresses. L'Uchiha ne voyait pas le torse musclé de son Hokage mais il savait que sous le haut noir se dessinaient des muscles qui en feraient baver plus d'une et un.

Son corps se glissa près de Naruto et il afficha un sourire satisfait en le sentant se nicher contre lui, le nez glissant contre sa peau, alors qu'un soupir de plaisir résonnait dans la chambre. Appuyé sur un coude, le torse vers Naruto, Sasuke se pencha lentement, parcourant du bout du nez la peau douce et dorée du blondinet, se gorgeant de cette odeur chaude et entêtante qui était la sienne. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le doux rideau de cils qui cachaient ces yeux azur si clairs et amoureux.

La bouche ronde se plissa dans une moue agacée alors que son nez frottait contre celui de Naruto, amenant le blond à chasser « l'insecte » agaçant de son visage, déclenchant un rire doux chez Sasuke qui passa sa main dans les cheveux doux et épais de son petit ami. Ce dernier se calma rapidement en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Sasuke avec un tendre murmure à son prénom.

Le jeune shinobi au sharingan ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de Naruto et il lui murmura son retour contre sa peau, sentant les bras de son amour l'envelopper dans son sommeil…

Le réveil n'en sera que plus doux… Sasuke parcourut le visage de Naruto de baisers papillons, clignant des paupières pour chasser son sommeil… il ne voulait pas s'endormir… il voulait continuer à le regarder… à l'admirer… à l'aimer…

THE END

* * *

**Voilà, ce fut le dernier « Nous »… Bye hi !**

* * *

**Sasuke** : C'est court !

**Hagane** : La ferme…

**Naruto** : Non mais c'est… court…

**Hagane** : Je risque d'être méchante…

**Sai** : En fait, ça a la taille de ton pénis, Naruto-kun

**Naruto** : Sai !!

**Sasuke** : En tout cas, ça n'a pas la mienne, donc, c'est court…

**Hagane** : Eh bien, quelle affirmation, on peut voir pour confirmer ?

**Sasuke vire au rouge pivoine** : T'as rien d'autre à foutre ?

**Hagane** : Tentation, chapitre 2 à continuer

**Sasuke** : Fait donc ça, Hagane…

**Naruto** : Minute papillon… c'est pas dans ce chapitre que je…

**Hagane** : Si, tu…

**Naruto** : Arrête Tentation de suite !

**Sai** : Je le confirme, ça prouve ton absence…

**Hagane, Sasuke et Naruto** : Sai, La ferme !

**Ce dernier affiche un sourire mielleux mais n'en pense pas moins… il est arrivé chez des tarés…**

**Sasuke** : Ils sont où tes nouveaux copains ?

**Hagane** : Chuttteuhh !!

**Naruto** : Elle a fait une connerie elle…

**Hagane** : Mais non, j'ai juste… euh… fait un PWP HPDM avec un crossover Naruto.

**Sasuke** : C'est possible ta connerie ?

**Hagane** : Bin, avec le monde de Tentation, c'est un UA, oui, c'est possible…

**Naruto** : Attend deux secondes… il y a donc 2 Tentations cette année ?

**Hagane** : Voui ? Mais une, c'est une HP c'est pas…

**Naruto et Draco qui explose sa porte d'entrée** : J'vais te tuer !!!!

**Hagane soupire** : Et voilà… j'en ai un de plus…

**Sasuke et Harry qui arrive peinard, un gros sourire aux lèvres** : T'inquiète pas, on te protégera…


End file.
